


Alone

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Loss of hope, Other, POV First Person, feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Generals fell... and they left Zack behind. That burden was too heavy, even for the young man who was always smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

So I guess I'm alone again, left here to live my own life at the end of it. After everything we had, what have you left me with? Your honour? Your dreams? Bullshit. You've left me with a broken heart and a pain that will never fade. Better than fucking nothing huh?

You never liked it when I swore, none of you did. You were all such great examples, leaders, role models... but you betrayed me. You always said you should never betray a friend, but every single one of you, every one of ShinRa's Golden Trio betrayed me. Now you've left me here in your place. Well, guess what, I can't measure up, and I never could. 

I was never really good enough for you, was I. That's why you've left me alone, that's why I had to watch you fall apart and why I couldn't do anything to put the pieces back together when the world fell apart around me.

I was always so happy, so eager to fucking please, all I wanted was for you to notice me. One day you did, you took me on as your student 'Geal. That was the proudest day of my life, I thought maybe I could finally make something of myself, but instead I've ended up here, at the end of a road of broken dreams and facing the void straight ahead of me.

I always wanted to follow in your footsteps, and now I am, I have a kid I need to look after just like you had me, but I can't do it 'Geal, I can't do it because I'm not you. I'm not good enough for this, I can't find the energy, the drive. I lost everything when I lost you: my innocence, my will to live, my faith, my hope... it all died when you three fell. 

I sound bitter, and I guess I am, but all I'm trying to do is be honest about how I feel. You always told me to be honest, and you were always open. Well, you were 'Geal, Seph you didn't know what open meant, and Gen was just fucking complicated, but I loved you all. Who am I fucking kidding. I still love you. You broke my heart but I can't hate any of you for it. All I can do is hurt.

I let you all in, I thought I could trust you. I let you see past the act, past the mask, past the joking puppy that everyone sees. You knew the real me, and you didn't turn away. You were just... there. You were there when I needed you, drying my tears, holding me, telling me it would be okay. Now you've all abandoned me, left me the fuck alone.

People ask me why I don't mourn you, and it's cause I can't. I can't accept that you're gone, can't face that empty, gnawing pain inside me. I will never stop loving you, but I will never forgive you for leaving me, never forget having to watch you fall.

When you fell from grace you dragged me with you, but all of you had wings to break your fall. I had nothing, and the fall broke me instead.

Now I'm here again, alone and broken in the darkness. You swore you'd never leave me alone.


End file.
